


From Friends to Lovers

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Hunter!Reader, Hunters, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Multi, Other, Paddle, Penis In Vagina Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hesitate on a hunt almost getting yourself killed. Sam and Dean decide you need to be punished.</p><p>For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Friends to Lovers

“Look I said I’m sorry what else do you want from me?” You shout as you and the brothers walk into the motel room. You had hesitated killing a demon because it said that the brothers were both in love with you. You had had a crush on both of them forever but you knew they would be disgusted by you dreaming about both of them.

“Y/N why did you hesitate? You could have been killed! Do you understand what that would do to us?” Dean shouts back you run into the bathroom but are stopped by a tall figure blocking your path. Sam.

“Yes Dean I understand. The demon just said something…” You trail off not wanting to elaborate.

“What did it say?’ Sam says as he and Dean exchange a look.

“Something impossible that’s all.” You mutter. You move to get up but both brothers sit beside you and hold you down.

“Y/N what did it say?” Dean shouts. Losing his patience.

“It said you both like me. Like like me. But I know you don’t it’s ok I don’t want to talk about it.” You see both their jaws tighten and they seem to be having a mental conversation. You slip out of their grasp and into the bathroom. 

As you shower you hear a pounding on the door and then Sam and Dean burst in. You had just finished washing your hair when Dean tears the curtain open. You let out a shriek and Sam grabs you and lays you down on his bed.

“Y/N we want you. We have for quite some time. We’re in love with you. But you must be punished for what you did.” Sam explains as he pulls you across his lap.

“You will get fifteen spanks with my hand and ten from Dean with the paddle understood?” You nod feeling heat pool in your core at sam’s words.

SMACK

You shudder from the arousal you feel between your legs and the force of Sam’s hand.

“Count Baby girl.” Dean commands.

“One.”

SMACK

“One what baby girl? You will address me as Sir and Dean as Daddy. Understood?” He asks with another slap. You moan and nod.

“One Sir.” 

SMACK

“Two Sir.”

SMACK

“Three Sir.” 

After eight more slaps you are so horny you can’t think straight.

SMACK

“Twelve Sir.” You moan.

“I think that was eleven princess. What about you Dean?” Sam asks as he slips a finger into your core. Thrusting it in and out gently.

“I think you're right Sam. Maybe we should add more with the paddle as a punishment for cheating.” Dean suggests.

“I agree. What about you baby girl?” Sam asks as his thumb rubs your clit.

“Please just fuck me.” You beg.

“Naughty little slut aren’t you?” Sam asks as he pulls your hair. Forcing your head up.

“Whose little cunt are you?” Dean asks as he moves over to squeeze your tit.

“Yours. I belong to you Daddy and to Sir.” You moan knowing after tonight nothing will compare to these two sex gods.

“That’s right and we protect what’s ours.” Sma slaps your ass.

“Twelve Sir.”

“Good girl.” The praise in unison.

 

SMACK

“Thirteen Sir.” You let out a low moan as Dean pinches your hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

SMACK

“Fourteen Sir.”

SMACK

“Fifteen Sir.” 

“Good girl. But now it’s time for the paddle. You earned five more spankings with the paddle and let me tell you baby girl, Dean is not gentle if you thought I was tough just you wait. Dean will make sure you don’t sit for a month.” You roll your eyes as Sam moves you to the middle of the bed. You lay on your stomach as Sam and Dean tie your wrists and ankles to the bedposts.

“I love you baby girl.” They say together before they share a quick kiss and Sam starts stripping as Dean moves behind you.

SMACK

You wince Sam was right this hurt a hell of a lot more than Sam’s hand.

“One Daddy.” You reply.

“Good girl.” Dean’s says as he brings the paddle down again.

SMACK

“Two Daddy.”

SMACK

“Three Daddy.”

You were so glad when the last spanking was done. You weren’t so sure you should have doubted Sam when he said Dean would make sure you didn’t sit for a month.

“We are gonna fuck that tight little cunt so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.” Dean growls as he tears his clothes off. Sam and Dean untie you and move you so Sam is beneath you. You hover above his thick hard cock, your pussy brushing ever so slightly above it.

“Take his big cock sweetheart.” Dean commands you. You take Sam slowly adjusting to his length and width. When he finally bottoms out you gasp as Dean shoves his well lubricated finger up your ass. When you’ve adjusted to the strange feeling Dean adds a second finger and begins to scissor them. Stretching your muscles.

“Good job princess. You ready for my cock?” He asks. You nod wanting to have both of them buried inside you. He lubes up his shaft and presses his cock to your puckered hole. He is gentle as he pushes into you ever so slowly.

As Dean bottoms out you moan at the feeling of both brothers buried balls deep inside you. They wait til you nod to move. And when they do you let out a earth shattering moan. They trade off thrusting. Whenever Sam pulls out Dean pushes up, alternating.

Before long the three of you are cumming hard. Dean pulls out first, slowly and carefully as to not hurt you. Dean disappears into the bathroom. Sam pulls out not long after and Dean returns with a warm towel. He gently wipes you off and the turns to wipe Sam off before finally cleaning himself. Dean discards the towel before turning the lights off and returning to the bed. Dean on you right and Sam on your left they both hold the three of you together.  
“We love you baby girl.” Sam says as he holds you tighter throwing an arm over you to hold Dean’s hand that is also on top of you.

“I love you too. Both of you.” You smile as you kiss both of them.

“You’re ours now baby girl and we protect what is ours. You better keep yourself safe. You will protect you got it? We can keep each other safe. We need you safe, so we’ll protect you and each other but you worry about yourself.” Dean whispers to you as he nuzzles your neck.

“He’s right princess. We can’t lose you. We will keep you safe.” Sam vows burying his face in your hair.

“Ok Sir and Daddy I promise.” You smile at your boys knowing no matter what you will protect them. As much as you love them you can’t lose them either. You all fall asleep listening to each other’s slowed breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.


End file.
